


How to Stop an Exploding Man

by phoenixjustice



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mohinder narrating in the beginning like an episode of Heroes, an extended take on How to Stop an Exploding Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the last episode of Season 1.</p><p>Nathan does more to stop Peter than by just flying him away. Set during the last episode of Season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Stop an Exploding Man

_There was one thing and one thing only he had to figure out. How to stop an exploding man._

\-------------------------------------------

He sees Peter down there, kneeling, gazing at his glowing hands with a look of pure horror upon his face, seeing the end of what he had hoped to stop.

But he would make sure that, which he feared, would not happen.

He would protect his brother, the person he loved most in the world, once more.

He flies down smoothly, thinking only of his brother in that moment. He lands in front of Claire, who was crying and had a gun in her hand, pointed at Peter. He had heard her words; 'Tell me there is another way, please.' As well as Peter's words; 'Shoot me. There is no other way.'

He looks at Claire.

"Yes there is, Claire." He says softly. He pushes the gun in her hand down, away from Peter. "The future isn't written in stone."

"I took his power, Nathan." He heard Peter behind him say. He turns to look at him. "I can't control it. I can't do anything."

"I'm not leaving you, Peter." Nothing would make him leave him Peter, not even the jumbled up feelings that were warring within him.

He walks over to Peter, who takes a step back, backing away from him. He's growing brighter and brighter with the intense light.

"There's another way to end this, and you know it." He tells Peter.

Peter looked distraught.

"I can't let you die." Peter told him.

"And I can't let everyone else." He retorts back.

He turns and looks at Claire. But his words next were for Peter.

"You saved the cheerleader…so we could save the world."

"I love you, Nathan."

How that wrenched his heart! So bitter sweet, but treasured all the same.

"I love you too."

He looks up at the sky.

"You ready?" He asks his brother. How could he possibly be ready?

Peter nods at him. "Yeah."

Nathan holds his younger brother close and flies them up straight into the sky, away from everyone's view.

They fly up, higher and higher.

He looks at his brother.

"Everything I've ever done with meaning…has been for you." said Nathan. "As much as you have done for me. It's the least thing I can do, to do this."

He moves his hands from Peter's waist, Peter holding on securely, glowing so bright that he could be mistaken for a star in the sky.

He moves his hands to cup Peter's face, leaning in; "Together." And kissing him. He savored the taste of the forbidden, knowing that this would be the only time he could ever enjoy it.

BOOM!

 


End file.
